


Anger

by barakatballs



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill, ambrollins - Freeform, mega short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barakatballs/pseuds/barakatballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't know anything about me, Seth!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill originally done on my tumblr: southernviolenceambrose  
> I suggest reading Dean's wiki and go to his personal life, it will make more sense if you're not aware of his background before WWE.

"You don’t know _anything_ about me, Seth!”

Dean’s breath reeked of alcohol as he stood dangerously close to his former friend.

His crazed teary bloodshot eyes stared intensely at Seth, as if a warning he was ready to snap at any moment. A lit cigarette was stuck between two trembling fingers as Dean inhaled deeply the smoke, pale blue eyes never breaking contact with the brown.

 _Late night drinking_ thought Seth yet he kept his lips still. He didn’t speak a word, he knew Dean Ambrose and it would be unwise to argue with an intoxicated lunatic. Seth just had to stand and listen.

"Okay, you don’t know what it’s like to be treated like shit, everyone putting you down wherever you go." The cigarette hanged from Dean’s lips, the smoke pumping some sort of sanity into the broken man. "You never had it hard, Seth! You had a _family_ , you fucking had _support,_ fuck whenever you walked into the ring they cheered your name. But when scumbag Dean Ambrose enters the ring, _they all shit on me.”_

Seth knew Dean was telling the truth, hell, he even witnessed first hand back in FCW. Yet then, Dean seemed unfazed about it. A shrug and a casually “fuck you” was all Dean would say then, but then it occurred to Seth that Dean had been bottling his anger and frustration for years that it wouldn’t be long till finally, Dean cracked

**Author's Note:**

> poor dean  
> thanks for reading woo


End file.
